White Fang
by xxWhiteFangxx
Summary: Link meets up with his friends Ashei, Auru, Rusl, and Shad. But it seems like Ashei has some enemies no one knew about. Can Link and the others help Ashei as she has painful memories from her past. And what does this enemy want? LinkxAshei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda!**

This Fanfic has a slow start so PLEASE don't not read it because you think it's not very exciting it will get better I promise! This fanfic is LinkxAshei (It's my favorite!) This is my VERY FIRST fanfic so please try to go easy on me! Sorry if the Chapter is short! It takes place after Link returns from where ever he went after Twilight Princess.

White Fang

It was 12:00 o'clock when Link arrived at Telma's Bar. When Link opened the door he was shocked. His old friends Ashei, Auru, Rusl and Shad were still there.

"Hey guys I didn't think I'd see you here" said Link.

"And we didn't think we'd see you either, yeah?" said Ashei

"Well Link, what brings you here?" asked Rusl.

"Well I was just stopping, but why are you guys here?" asked Link.

"We're still studying places around Hyrule, and watching out for any return of monsters." said Auru.

"We are currently going to the sacred grove to study the Temple of Time ruins" said Shad.

"Wow." said Link.

Just then Telma walked in with a big plate of food. "Hello Link, hon. The Group was just about to have lunch would you like to join them?" asked Telma.

"Sure" said Link.

Ashei was sitting on a wooden crate, because there we're enough chairs.**(A/N: There's only three chairs where The Group sits, I think.) **

"Link, if you don't mind you can sit on the crates with Ashei" said Auru.

"She won't bite, unless you get her really mad." said Rusl amused.

Then Link sat down on the wooden crates next to Ashei.

"Hi Ashei" said Link.

Ashei looked up and then said "Hi I haven't seen you in a while, yeah?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, I was gone for a while, but I'm glad to be back now."

Ashei smiled but she still looked sad.

When everyone was finished eating Telma started to clean up.

"Ashei what's wrong you've been awfully quiet?" asked Link.

"I want to take a trip back to the mountains I grew up in." said Ashei.

"Then why don't you go" asked Link.

"Because it's a long trip, and what if the group needs me here, I only want to take a short trip. Maybe a day or two, yeah. But still" answered Ashei sadly.

Link then walked into another room were the rest of the group and Telma were.

"Hey guys. Ashei wants to visit the mountains she grew up in" said Link

"Then why doesn't she" Said wise old Auru.

"Because she said that you guys might need her help and it's a really long trip." replied the Blonde Hero.

"Well how long does she plan on staying there?" asked Rusl.

"A day or two." said Link.

"That's not long at all, we'll be fine!" said Telma.

"Tell her she should go." said the oldest member of the group.

Link nodded. Then walked back to the room where Ashei was.

"Hey Ashei, the rest of the group said you should go visit your home mountains." said the blonde.

"Really? That's great." said the black haired girl.

"Yeah" said Link sitting down next to Ashei.

"I should start packing, yeah." said Ashei.

"I'll miss you, we'll all miss you" said Link half smiling.

Ashei then had an idea. "Hey like have you ever been to my home mountains?" asked Ashei

"No" replied Link simply.

Ashei smiled then asked "Well then would you like to come with me, yeah?"

Link smiled, "That would be a lot of fun!"

"Ok then we'll leave in two days" said Ashei. "Oh just remember to tell the others your coming with me."

Link nodded and then went to tell the others. "Hey guys, I'm going with Ashei to the mountains in two days."

"That's great hon." said Telma

"It will be good experience for you" added Rusl smiling.

Link nodded. "Well I'm going to go pack now."

The others nodded.

After Ashei and Link finished packing the group spent the rest of the time relaxing.

"Link, hon you better have packed lots of blankets it's **really** cold where Ashei is from" said Telma.

Link just nodded.

"Does anyone know where Ashei is? She asked me to sharpen her sword but I can't find her." asked a confused Rusl.

"No, come to think of it I haven't seen her since she finished packing." said Shad.

"Someone better go find her. That girl is always leaving without telling us first" said Auru.

"I'll look for her" volunteered Link.

"Thank you Link" said Rusl.

Link rode Epona into Hyrule Field hoping Ashei hadn't gone to far.

_Where could she have gone _thought Link

"ASHEI!!!" Link called but got no answer.

"Geez Epona I don't think she has a horse how far could she have gotten on foot" asked a confused Link to his Horse.

Slowly as he road around the field he saw something. He looked down and saw some blood along with hoof prints. It looked as if there had been two horses.

_I hope nothing bad has happened to Ashei. _Link tought as he followed the hoof prints

After he followed the hoof prints awhile saw a female figure fighting what appeared to be two large men.

When he got closer he saw two big grey horses off to the side of where Ashei was fighting the two men who were dressed in all white, had grey hair (not from old age. They're in their 30's) and blue eyes that were full of rage.

Link got of Epona and started walking towards them.

Suddenly one of the grey haired men chanted a few words Link could not understand then a red and black lightning bolt hit Ashei knocking her to the ground.

As Ashei tried to stand up her arms shook and then she fell back down.

The other man then started walking towards Ashei. He had a large ax in his left hand.

Link ran to where Ashei and the men where.

"Link?" said Ashei quietly.

The two men glared daggers at Link. Then one spoke, "Oh how cute you came to save your little girlfriend didn't you?"

Link just glared at him.

Ashei hated the thought of having to be saved! _That's it no one will ever think I need saving! _thought the black haired women as she got to her feet again with her sword held firmly in her right hand.

"So you didn't black out yet." said the second of the grey haired men coldly, a dark grin spreading across his face. "I'll have to fix that then" he said his grin growing wider as he walked closer to her raising his ax above his head. Link looked in horror as the man was about the hit Ashei with the axe**(A/N: The ax is pretty heavy it's like huge!)** but what he saw next shocked him. Ashei was had blocked the blow from his axe even though he had put his full weight into the swing. She then rolled out of the way as the axe hit ground.

_Wow Ashei. Your tired and injured I'm sure. But you never give up do you? _thought Link

The grey haired men glared at Ashei with their cold blue eyes. Then the first one chanted more words then another black and red lightning bolt shot at Ashei but just as it was about to hit her Link knocked her of the way then rolled out of the way himself.

The second of the grey men was furious! "Your not going to win! I won't allow it!" he shouted. He tried to hit Ashei with his axe but she sidestepped out of the way and then swung her sword slicing his side. More blood stained his white clothes, you could tell this wasn't the first time in this fight Ashei has hit him with her Sword. The other mans cloths also had blood stains but not as many as the others.

The man tried again to hit Ashei with his ax but she blocked the blow the before he could left his axe back up she sliced his neck killing him.

The other man's eyes were full of rage as he screamed "You little witch! You'll pay for that." The blue eyed, grey haired man chanted loudly another black and red lightning bolt hit Ashei. She fell to ground, hitting it hard. She lifted her head then glared at the man for that was all she could do after fighting for 2 and a half hours then being struck again by that powerful magic attack. She then said "Link you better beat him, yeah."

Link nodded. The man tried to hit Link with his magic but Link got out of the way and the knocked the man over with a spin attack. Then he finished it with the "Ending Blow". Finally the fight was over.

Link then ran to Ashei and picked her up, then said "I'm taking you back to Telma's Bar hold on ok."

Ashei nodded and smiled weakly.

Link lifted Ashei onto Epona's back and the two road back to Telma's Bar.

When Link finally got Ashei back to the Bar he explained to the others what had happened.

They were all shocked and Telma had called Doctor Borville.

Once Dr. Borville had gotten to the Bar, he looked at Ashei as Link told him what had happened. The doctor then gave Ashei a shot, and some medicine. Then Doctor Borville said "I'll leave this medicine here give it to Ashei twice a day morning and night. She's strong, just like her dad." said the doctor. "And don't worry she'll make a full recovery within a week" he said smiling, then Telma paid him and he left.

Rusl then took her sword to sharpen it.

Link was sitting next to Ashei when her brown eyes fluttered open. She turned to Link and asked how she got back to the Bar. When he told her she smiled and thanked him. But before he could ask why she had been fighting those guys she had fallen back to sleep. Link smiled. "That's right Ashei just rest for now." he said smiling at the sleeping girl.


	2. Warriors of the Red Lightning

Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.

_This Chapter took a very long time for me to write! Sorry for the wait! _

White Fang

Chapter 2

"Ashei Stop!" exclaimed Link as Ashei tried to get out of bed for the 3rd time today.

Ashei sighed and laid back down.

"You really need to rest Ashei" said Link.

"I know but I'm so board!" said Ashei.

"I'll be right back, DON'T move" said Link.

""Is Ashei still awake?" asked Auru.

Link sighed "Yes"

"Why don't you take this to her" said Telma handing Link a bowl of soup.

Link nodded. "Ashei Telma told me to bring you some soup"

"Thanks" said the black haired women as she began to eat the soup.

"So are you felling any better" Link asked Ashei who was still eating her soup.

Ashei swallowed then said "I feel fine! Why do I have to stay in bed, yeah?"

Link sighed "because Ashei you need time to heal."

Ashei slowly fell back to sleep.

Link pulled the blanket over Ashei and then went to talk to the others.

"How's Ashei doing"asked Shad.

"She doing ok, she sleeping right now. I just wish she'd stop trying to get out of bed." said Link.

"But you know how she is" Said Telma smiling.

"Yes but if she doesn't rest she won't get better" said Rusl.

Auru nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Lightning Mountains

"I can't belive they weren't able to kill her!" screamed an another man with grey hair and blue eyes.

"Well I heard that a boy can and helped her." said a girl who looked a lot like the man, jumping down from the rock she has been standing on.

"But Still.. We sent some of our best warriors after her, and even they failed!" said the man, voice growing with anger.

"Geez Rundey**(A/N:Rundey is said as run-day and is the Hylian word for Flame)** why don't you just let me and Nemil**(A/N: Nemil is said as nee-meh-ll and is the Hylian word for Sadness)** go after her." asked the girl.

"BECAUSE Unali**(A/N: Unali is said as oo-nah-lee, and it's the Hylian word for darkness.) **if I send you after her now she'll already know what to expect from you when we actually need to send you after her!" said Rundey.

"Tch, Well then what are you going to do? Send in more warriors that aren't skilled enough to fight her and the scream about it afterwards?" asked the girl, a sly smile crossing her face.

Rundey glared at Unali "What makes you think the next warriors we send after her won't get the job done!"

"I don't know just the fact that she is as strong as an ox and her father was a Sword MASTER!" said Unali.

"Well I'm the boss and I say we send in more warriors" said Rundey.

"Fine!" said Unali.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link" said Ashei quietly.

"Yes" said Link.

"You know those guys who were attacking me... They are enemy of my village and Hyrule. All of them have grey hair and blue eyes and they're from a mountain southeast of the one I live on." said Ashei.

Link looked worried, "Is they anyone else from your village that could help fight them."

Ashei shook her head, "No my father left the village to train and said he hoped to return one day but so far no one has seen him. My father was a sword master... he tough me everything I know. And my mother was amazing at archery, but she was killed when I was 4 by people from the same village as the ones who were attacking me." "Since my mom was killed everyone but me and my father were to afraid to train in swordplay or any other form of combat because they were afraid they would get killed, yeah."

"That's awful" said Link.

Ashei nodded "I got a letter from them saying if I didn't meet them in Hyrule field the would attack all the people of Castle Town until they me, yeah."

"What did the letter say exactly" asked Link.

Ashei just handed Link a piece of folded paper.

Link read the letter to him self:

_Hello Ashei,_

_Meet us at Hyrule Field or we will attack all the people of Castle Town!_

_From_

_Warriors of the Red Lightning_

"Warriors of the Red Lightning?" asked Link.

"That's what they call them selves" said Ashei.

"Oh" said the blonde haired boy. "Can I show this letter to the others?" asked Link.

"If you want to, yeah." said Ashei.

Link walked to the table were the other members of the group sat. "Hey guys look at this" said Link showing them the letter.

"Oh No" said Auru looking very worried.

Rusl and Shad also had a worried expression on their faces.

"What" asked Link.  
"The Warriors of the Red Lightning are very skilled warriors and are also very mean and nasty people. The only people I know of who were able to defeat them alone are Ashei, and her Father. Her mother was also able to defeat them but was killed protecting her village." said Auru.

"Ashei has fought them many times none of which were easy" said Rusl.

"If she's beaten them before how come when I found her fighting them I had to kill one of them" ask Link puzzled.

"I don't know" said Auru.

Little did Link and the rest of the group know that Ashei has fought 5 of them the night before Link found her fighting them.

_Should I tell them about my fight against 5 Warriors of the Red Lightning the night before Link found me fighting to of them..._ thought Ashei as she began to fall back asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Unali was wandering around the Red Lightning mountains(The mountains southeast of the mountains Ashei lives on) in the dark looking for Nemil.

NEMIL!! she called out.

"No need to yell Unali" Said Nemil as she jumped down from a tree. Nemil looked a little different for Unali, she had light grey hair that was almost white that reached down to her mid back, were as Unali had darker grey hair that only went down to a little below her shoulders. But the both wore the same white shirt, pants, and boots just like the rest of The Warriors of the Red Lightning.

"Nemil did you hear what happened" asked Unali.

"I never hear anything until you tell me Unali." said Nemil.

"Well 7 of our warriors have been killed." said Unali angrily.

"That Ashei girl killed 7 warriors already!?" exclaimed Nemil.

"No she only killed 6 I heard a boy killed the 7th" said Unali.

"So what's Rundey's plan now?" asked Nemil.

"He's just sending in more of our best warriors." said Unali.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Link returned to were Ashei's bed was she was asleep. Link smiled._ Asleep Again Ashei? Oh well it 9:00 the others will be going to bed soon anyway._ thought Link.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one. Chapter 3 will be longer! I will start on Chapter 3 Tomorrow!


	3. Half a Trip

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.**

**Half a Trip **

"It's been 5 days since Ashei fought those warriors" said Telma smiling.

Auru Chuckled "Only two more days until Ashei is up and about again"

"It will be nice to see her back to normal." said Shad

"I just finished sharpening her sword too" said Rusl holding up the sharpened blade for the others to see.

Link finished his breakfast and then when to see if Ashei was awake yet.

"Good Morning Link" said Ashei as soon as Link walked near her bed.

"Good Morning" said Link smiling. "Only two more days until you can get out of bed."

"Yeah. I can't wait" said Ashei grinning.

Link smiled at her enthusiasm.

"How's Ashei doing" asked Auru.

"She's Fine" said Link. "I think I might go to Kakariko to check on how things are going there."

"All right hon, be careful" said Telma

"Where are you going" asked Ashei as Link headed for the door.

"Just to Kakariko I'll be back soon" answered Link opening the door.

Ashei nodded as Link left for Kakariko.

When Link reached Hyrule Field he called Epona.  
When Epona came he went riding off towards Kakariko Village.

Suddenly 7 grey horses came charging threw the field straight at Link.

_What the Hell is going on? _thought Link as 7 Warriors of the Red Lightning surrounded him.

"Where is she snapped?" one of them.

"Yeah we know you know we're she is" hissed another.

"Who are you talking about" asked Link. _How do they know I'm the one that helped Ashei._

"You know we're talking about Ashei!" Screamed the 3rd Warrior.

Link just glared at them and drew his sword.

"If your wondering how we knew it was you who helped Ashei, we knew because we had a spy watching the whole fight." snickered the one who spoke first.

Link gripped his sword tighter.

"If your not going to tell us where she is then will just have to get rid of you then search all of Castle Town" said the 4th. Then all the Warriors of the Red Lightning took out large axes.

Link kicked Epona making her charge one of the Warriors.

But then another warrior charged Link from the side.

Link swung his sword at the one charging him from the side knocking him off his horse, but warrior in front of Link had lifted his ax above his head and was about to bring it down right on top Link.

But Link Blocked the attack and then made Epone back up quickly causing the warrior to fall forward off of his horse because of the wait of his ax.

Then Link was struck in the back a bolt of red lightning, he turned Epona around quickly

and saw that the warrior behind him was holding his ax above his head while it sparked with red electricity.

Suddenly all the warriors charged him at once.

Link stabbed one warrior in the heart and then blocked two more attacks.

One warrior tried to knock him off Epona but Link sliced the warriors throat before he had the chance.

Then two of the remaining warriors tried to sandwich Link between them, but Link made Epona charge forward causing both to smash into each other. There was a sickening cracking noise as the two warriors fell off their horse and got crushed by the horses hoofs.

Then last warrior glared at Link as once again his axe started sparking with red electricity. Then the warrior shot more bolts of red lightning at Link who made Epona avoid all of them. Then the warrior Charged him ax still sparking. Link then made Epona charge the warrior. When Link's sword collided with the sparking ax there was a big flash of Red Lightning. Before the warrior recovered from the flash Link killed him by stabbing him threw the heart.

Link looked around and saw the bodies of the seven evil warriors, many had been crushed by the hoofs of horses.

_Well so much for going to Kakariko_ thought Link as he headed back to Telma's Bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you sending more warriors was pointless" said Unali.

"Be Quiet!" snapped Rundey.

"Maybe you should try another attack at night when they're all asleep" said Nemil.

"Perhaps I will" said Rundey.

Unali sighed.

"What's your problem" asked Nemil.

"I AM SO BORDE" said Unali.

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET" screamed Rundey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was relieved when he opened the door to Telma's Bar.

"Welcome back Link, hon" said Telma.

"What took you so long" asked Rusl .

"I ran into some Warriors of the Red Lightning" said Link.

"Oh my" said Shad.

"It appears they're everywhere these days I wonder what there up to" said Auru.

Link shrugged and went to talk to Ashei.

"Well you were gone along time, yeah?" said Ashei.

"I ran into 7 Warriors of the Red Lightning" said Link.

"Did you kill ALL of them?" asked Ashei.

"Yes" answered Link.

"Good." said Ashei.

"What do you think they want?" asked Link.

Ashei sighed "I wish I knew."

"How are you feeling" asked Link.

"Great. Tomorrow's the last day I have to stay in bed" answered Ashei.

Link smiled. "You should really get some sleep it's 10:00"

"I know but I just can't sleep" said Ashei.

"Why" asked Link obviously worried about his friend.

"I have this bad feeling" said Ashei looking at Link.

_That can't be good _thought Link.

Suddenly they heard banging.

"What was that?" asked Ashei.

"I don't know" answered Link running to the door with Ashei right behind him.

"What on earth is going on?!" asked Auru.

"We don't know but we're going to find out!" said Link.

"I'm coming too, but Auru and Shad should stay here with Telma" said Rusl.

Telma nodded.

When Link, Ashei, and Rusl left the bar and got to the Center of Castle Town they saw 4 Warriors of the Red Lightning coming towards them, all of them carrying large war axes.

Link and Ashei drew there swords well Rusl called his hawk.

One warrior swung is ax at Link but Link blocked his attack and slashed him in the arm.

The warrior yelled in pain but then he swung his ax at Link again.

Link jumped out of the way and stabbed him in the leg.

The warrior fell over and Link slashed his throat killing him.

Ashei stabbed one warrior in the shoulder.

The Warrior Swung his ax at Ashei but she blocked his attack and stabbed him in the stomach and then stabbed him threw the heart.

The Warrior of the Red Lighting dropped dead leaving only two more.

Rusl's hawk attacked one of the remaining warriors, but couldn't get close enough to do anything as the warrior shot red lightning from his ax.

Link then shot the warrior who Rusl's Hawk had tried attacking in the back with an arrow, and as the warrior turned around to see what hit him Rusl's Hawk grabbed his throat in it's claws and choked him to death.

The last of the Warriors of the Red Lightning glared at Link, Ashei, and Rusl. "Just give me the girl and no one gets hurt" growled the warrior as his ax started sparking with red lightning.

The warrior swung his ax at Link who jumped out of the way. Ashei stabbed the warrior in the back, and when the Warrior turned around to attack Ashei, Link stabbed him in the leg.

The warrior yelled in pain and swung his ax at Link who jumped out of the way and stabbed him in the side.

Then Link and Ashei stabbed The Warrior of the Red Lightning in the heart, killing him.

_Haha Those two really make a good team _thought Rusl.

"Let's get back to Telma's Bar" said Rusl.

Link and Ashei nodded as they headed back to the Bar.

When they got to the Bar Rusl explained everything.

"Oh dear, this is starting to get really serious" said Shad.

Auru nodded.

"We have to find out what's going on and fast" said Telma.

All the other agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that chapter took so long to write!!!!! I was really busy. Chapter 4 will be up soon, hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own "The Legend of Zelda" or anything else.**

Chapter 4

"We need to think of a plan" said Link. "And find out what is going on."

"Yeah" said Ashei nodding. "

"First we need to find out where in Hyrule they are hiding so we're ready for their attacks." said Link.

"So Far they've attacked when they think we're not prepared, like when we're going to bed, or when one of us is alone." said Ashei

"Good Point" said Link thinking.

"What are you two doing?" asked Auru.

"Trying to think of a plan." answered Link.

"Telma, Shad, Rusl, and I are too, if you have any ideas or just want to join us we'll be over there." said Auru pointing to a table and walking back over to it.

"Shad's smart maybe he'll be able to think of something ." said Ashei walking over to the table the others where at with Link right behind her.

"So you guys have any ideas?" asked Link.

Rusl sighed. "Shad has an idea but it might be dangerous"

"So Shad why don't you tell us your idea, and we'll decide if your crazy or not." said Ashei

"Ok" said Shad. "If we can send Ashei and Link to look for there hind outs and take down the Warriors in the hind outs, well we study them. Every time you find a place where there hiding you came come back to the Bar and tells us about it. Then maybe we can find out what kind of places they hide in so we can predict there next move."

"But the reason it's dangerous is because it we be only Ashei and Link, when they may be more of them, so Rusl's thinking about going to."

"No Rusl you should stay here and help Telma, Auru, and Shad, Ashei and me will be fine" said Link.

"If you sure" said Rusl.

"We are." said Ashei.

"Yeah We'll go as soon as we pack a few things" said Link.

Ashei nodded.

Link grabbed some blue and red potion, and put it in a bag, then Telma gave Link some food and he put it away with the potions."Thanks Telma"

"I guess we're leave now, yeah?" said Ashei

Link nodded, and everyone said goodbye to them as Link and Ashei left the bar.

When Link and Ashei exited Castle Town through the West Link Called Epona.

"So Where do you want to look first" asked Ashei as she climbed on Epona and sat behind Link.

"I think we'll go to Kakariko first. We can look for enemies and we can tell Renado what's going on" answered Link.

Ashei nodded.

"Finally were in Kakariko." said Link stoping Epona by the spring.

Ashei got off Epona and fallowed Link towards Renado's Sanctuary.

Link knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello Link. Oh and Ashei too." said Renado letting them in.

"Renado have you heard of the Warrior of the Red Lightning?" asked Link.

Renado frowned "Of Course I have. They live on the mountain South-east of the mountain Ashei lives on, and there the meanest and most cruel people you could ever hope to meet. Why do you ask?

"Well they've been coming to Hyrule, yeah." said Ashei.

"Yeah, they've attacked Me and Ashei, and who knows what else they've done." said Link

"Do you know what they want?" asked Renado.

"No." said Link.

"...I might have an idea." said Ashei.

Link and Renado both turned and looked at Ashei.

"What?" said Link in surprise

Ashei looked down at the floor then back at Link, "For along time they've hated Hyrule, I'm not sure why they just always have. My village is known for Great Warriors, and although we have been enemies with the Warriors of the Red Lightning for as long as anyone can remember, one day they wanted to make a deal with my people. They said they would stop attacking us and leave us alone... if we helped them take down Hyrule. My father told them we would never attack Hyrule or help them, and since then their attacks against my village became much worse. About a week after my father left Hyrule and my village The Warriors of the Red Lightning came back, yeah. They tried to ask me to make the same deal that my father told them the people of my village would never do, I of course told them the same thing my father did, and then their attacks not only got worse again, they became more frequent. And now this is happening."

"Oh my..." said Renado "That explains so much."

Link still just looked shocked.

Ashei looked and Link and then looked away.

"And now we are trying to find place where they are hiding so we can take them down before they even launch an attack, and so that we can find out what kind of places they like to hide in." said Link.

Renado nodded. "Then I'll send a letter to Telma to tell her about what Ashei told us and that you too got here safe and sound. Also you too can stay here for tonight."

"Thank you." said Link.

"Yeah, Thanks" said Ashei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice job Unail you can be done with your training for today, as for you Nemil can you show me that punch one more time." said Rundey.

Unail put her thunder whip away and decided to wait for Nemil.

Nemil's hands started sparking with red lightning, and when she punched the target there was a bright red flash, and the target was left on fire.

Rundey grinned. "Good job Nemil your done for today too"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time to go to bed when Ashei and Link were just outside the Sanctuary.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" said Ashei frowning.

"It's ok..." said Link softly as he put his arm around Ashei.

Ashei half smiled. "I'm just afraid of what they might be planning to do. But whatever it is we have to stop them."

Link sighed. "We will stop them no matter what."

Ashei smiled and nodded, as her and Link went inside to get some rest, before they continued there Journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Boss what's your next plan?" asked Unali

"I'm tired of wait I think it's time to send you and Nemil after her" said Rundey.

Unali grinned.

"Finally some action." said Nemil.

Unali looked serious again what will you do if we fail." asked Unali.

"Besides want to ring your necks and beat you both to a bloody pulp, We'll announce full out war against Hyrule without the help of the girl's village, but just to be on the safe side I think we should try to_ convince_ them to join us" answered Rundey.

Nemil looked only mildly surprised, well Unali looked very pleased.

"Now you two fail me and you will be punished, I won't kill you but there will be a hell of beating in order.

Unali and Nemi both winced from they both knew how harsh Rundey could be when beating someone.

"Now you to go!!!" said Rundey.

Unali and Nemil nodded and ran out the door, Unali grabbing her secret weapon on the way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Link and Ashei where leaving Kakariko to continue there journey.

"Good Bye Renado" said Ashei

"And thank you!" added Link.

"Good Bye and Be Careful." Called Renado after them as they left on Epona.

"How Dangerous can these warriors be" asked Link.

"Very Dangerous, yeah. They're are Warriors Much stronger than the ones that have been in Hyrule so far" answered Ashei.

"So do they just use there ax and lightning attacks?" asked Link.

"No, some of them don't even carry an ax because there Lightning attacks are so strong, others carry other types of weapons, like spears, bows, and _daggers_." replied Ashei, the last word was so quiet Link could barely hear it.

"They have been known to even beat there own warriors if they fail... Some of the Warriors get so badly beat that they are crippled for life, yeah..." said Ashei.

"So these guys are pretty violent." said Link more to himself than Ashei. "I guess well just have to work very hard at taking them down then."

Ashei nodded, "I known we can beat them."

Link smiled and nodded as they continued on their adventure.

Today is Friday so I'll have all weekend to work on Chapter 5 YAY!!!!! This chapter was kinda short because I want to make you wait for chapter 5 to see what happens next.


	5. Just the Begging

**Disclaimer-I ****do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.**

**Just the Begging**

Ashei went rigid. "Link I think someone is following us."

"You bet your being followed" said a voice.

Link looked around then saw two girls running towards them. Link stopped Epona and he and Ashei got off and drew their swords.

The two girls where now only 10 feet away from Link and Ashei.

"I'm Unali and this is Nemil, and listen boy if you don't want to get hurt step aside and let us fight her." said one girl pointing to Ashei.

Link did not move.

"Fine then be stubborn." Growled Unali holding a grey rod with a purple crystal, when she swung it a large bolt of black and red lightning came from the purple cryst at the end of the rod, creating a whip. "This is my Dark Lightning Whip" said Unali grinning darkly.

"Now your gonna get" said Nemil as her hands and feet sparked with Red Lightning.

Unali cracked her whip at Link who simply jumped out of the way.

"Link watch out!" called Ashei

Much to Link's surprise the whip had turned and was coming right at him. There wasn't enough time to get out of the way so Link was hit. Link fell to the ground but slowly got back up glaring at Unali.

Nemil ran at Ashei and tried to kick her but Ashei jumped out of the way and slashed at Nemil's side but Nemil leaped out of the way and got ready to attack again. Nemil Charged Ashei again at a very high speed, but Ashei jumped out of the way again, but as Nemil tried to turn she almost lost her balance. Nemil charged at Ashei again but Ashei slashed Nemil in her stomach as ran.

Nemil stopped and gasped hoding her now badly bleeding side.

Unali cracked her whip at Link once more but when Link jumped out of the way he went behind Unali and when her whip turned to hit Link it smacked Unali instead. Unali got up bleeding badly. Unali raised her wipe but it had a weird glow to it. She swung the whip at Link and it wraped around his arm and tighted. Unali then swung her wipe and it sent Link flying into the ground.

Link stood slowly, and prepared to attack Unali.

Nemil was still trying to attack Ashei but Ashei had more endurance than Nemil and just kepy avoiding Nemils attacks waiting for her to tire her self out.

Finally Nemil was drenched in sweat, and could barely stand up, Ashei knocked Nemil over and pointed her sword at Nemil's heart. But Just as Ashei was about to kill Nemil a bright flash of Red Lightning appeared blowing Ashei back. Ashei looked up once the smoke cleared and saw Rundey the evil man how led the Warriors of the Red Lightning.

Unali and Link stoped fighting and looked in the direction of the flash.

"Nemil you useless pile of flesh!!!! A MOUSE COULS HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB THAN YOU!" Rundey screamed pulling Unali up by the collar of her shit. Rundey the punched Nemil in the face. Nemil crumpled to the ground. "That will show you!" he said Kicking her in the gut while she was on the ground.

Unali stared at him now horribley afraid of what he might do to her.

"You." Rundey said looking at Unali. " I expect more from you! Your Lucky I came to get you both out of this mess! I'm not going to kill you are Nemil but your both going into INTENSE TRAINING with ME!" He looked at Ashei then at Link, then back at Ashei. "Your out of Luck now that I'm here daddy's girl, I can't kill you yet that would only ruin my plan but, I can put you in a WORLD of PAIN." He took his ax out and it glowed intensly with red lightning. He swung his ax and a bolt of lightning shot off it striking the ground near Ashei. There was a hude explosion. "You lucky girl you get to look forward to that." Rundey grinned pointing at the burned ground.

"_I have to use it but what will Link and the others think, I know Rundey's after it but if I don't use it me and Link might not make it out of here alive._ Ashei thought to herself. On Ashei's right hand a teal creasent moon shape with a dot it started glowing. Then a burst of icey wind struck Rundey sending him flying. Then a silver wolf spirt with a teal arua around it appeared. "You still haven't given up and trying to steal the 7 animal gardians of the moutains have you?" said the spirt looking at Rundey with a cold look in it's eyes."

"Of course not." said Rundey. "I still don't see you chose this _girl_ though."

"My reasons are none of your bussness!" The spirt roared icey winds started blowing as he spoke.

Rundey now looked truley afraid he pick up Unali and Nemil and with another flash of Red Lightning the three were gone.

The spirt wolf went back into Ashei and the creasent moon on her hand stoped glowing.

"What in the world just happend!?" asked Link.

Ashei looked at Link. "I'll try to explain on the way back Link" she said softly her soft brown eyes met Link's blue ones.

Link nodded as he and Ashei got on Epona. Link kicked Epona and they were off again on their journey.

"That spirt is my sprit animal, there are 7 and they are extremly powerful which is the main reason Rundey is after me. My sprit animals element is ice/snow if you hadn't noticed." Ashei said quietly.

"Oh, and you didn't want to tell me because you thought I'd treat you funny and act like you were crazy right." asked Link gently.

"Right" Ashei.  
Link heard Ashei start to cry softly, and crying is completely out of Ashei's nature so this worried Link. "What's wrong." he asked. "And you better not say nothing because I know it's something."

"It's just I've already lost one very important person because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, and I don't want to lose any more important people epsaiclly not you." she replied shocked that she just shared with Link something that she had tryed so hard to hide from everyone.

Link was stunned for a moment. "Don't worry about it Ashei. We'll make sure everyones ok! And I'd really like it if you would share with me who you lost and how, I think it would help you."

Ashei nodded I'll try.

Hahahaha. This chapter took me FOREVER TO WRITE BUT I FINALLY MADE MYSELF SIT DOWN AND WRITE IT!


	6. Map of Ice

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.**

Map of Ice

"When I was 4 my mom was killed by the Warriors of the Red Lightning." said Ashei. "She was an extremely good archer and her spirit animal was a horse."

Link nodded.

"After my mom was killed, many of the warriors in our village became to scared to fight..." Ashei continued. "A Warrior of the Red Lightning stabbed her in heart the heart at the same time she stabbed him in his heart, they were both found dead after the battle."

Link looked shocked.

"The warrior that killed her wasn't even originally going after her, he was going to attack me..." Ashei sighed. "That's when I asked my dad to teach me how to wield a sword, and how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"I'm so sorry..." said Link, truly feeling bad for his friend.

"It's ok. And that Wolf, he's like my guardian angel." Ashei said.

Link nodded.

The crescent moon on Ashei's hand started to glow. "Rundey is much more dangerous than he made himself seem today. You have to warn the princess, Rundey's plan is no longer to just target you Ashei, he's decided to go after all of Hyrule." The Crescent moon stopped glowing once the wolf stopped talking.

Then the spirit faded away into the darkness. Ashei looked up to the night sky and noticed that it was the exact same shape as the moon on her hand except facing the opposite direction. In the darkness, Link had no idea where they were, "Do you know where Hyrule Castle is?" Ashei looked at her hand then at the moon again and smiled. She then turned to Link, "We're supposed to go that way." She was referring to the direction that the moon was in.

Link turned Epona the way Ashei was pointing and they rode off.

As day started to break the Castle appeared over the horizon. When Link caught sight of the Castle he noticed there was something on the door... was it blood? They dismounted from Epona and went to inspect the door. Ashei pushed the large door open with ease but then felt it hit something. Puzzled, she crept through the space that was open and sneaked around the edge of the door to find what had caused this. In the corner of the courtyard there was the dead body of one of the Hylian Guards. In his hand she noticed was a note. The note read:

_Dear Daddy's Girl and Friend, If you don't keep your guard up this will be what is going to happen to you! This is your last chance to stop messing with my plans or your both going to regret it. Nemil and Unali may have failed but I assure you, I won't. _

_Rundey_

"Link look at this." said Ashei handing him the note.

"Well that doesn't sound good." said Link.

"Well you've been in this castle before how do we get to Zelda." asked Ashei.

"This way." replied Link leading Ashei.

Finally they reached Zelda's thrown room.

"Link and umm who are you? said Zelda

"Ashei" answered Ashei.

"Oh yes you are a member of the resistance that helped during the Twilight Invasion" said the Princess.

Suddenly the crescent moon on Ashei's hand started to glow, and ice winds bursts threw all the windows. All the wind created a sphere of cold wind in the center of the room. When the wind stopped and sphere disappeared, Ashei's Spirit Wolf was standing in the middle of the thrown room.

"Who are you?" asked Zelda.

"I am an ancient Wolf spirit, known as _**White Fang. **_I am Ashei's guardian. But today I have to warn _you_ of something Princess Zelda." said White Fang, cold air radiating off of him.

"W-w-what" asked the Princess.

"An evil man known as Rundey... He is the leader of the Warriors of the Red Lightning. He is planning an attack on Hyrule. These Warriors he leads are very powerful... For the sake of Hyrule I hope your ready in time Princess _Zelda_." answered White Fang.

"So what must we do." asked Princess Zelda.

"Deep in the mountains lies a blade and a bow, both have been charged with power from each of the 7 mountain spirits. Not even Rundey's dark magic can defeat these weapons... Find them and bring Rundey down, before he brings down this whole kingdom!" White Fang replied, as he faded away into snowflakes which went back into Ashei's hand. In his place he left a map made of never melting ice.

"What is it?" Asked Link, puzzled.  
"Why, it's a map of course." answered Zelda, calmly, "It's in an ancient writing. But you can clearly see where it leads to."  
Ashei rudely snatched the map from Zelda's hands. But Zelda simply let go, for she knew Ashei had acted upon instinct.  
Link still looking puzzled "So can you read what it says?" "Of course I can, Zelda's right, it's easy to see what it shows, all these places are way north, close to my village." replied Ashei.  
"Hmm. So then Ashei since you seem to be able to read the map too, do you and Link think you could find these weapons?" asked the Princess. Link and Ashei nodded.  
Then left the castle to go find the special weapons White Fang spoke of. "So were do we need to do from here?" asked Link. Ashei sighed. "North West. We'll then be at this forest after traveling for a while." "That doesn't sound too bad." said Link. "Did I mention this forest had one of the highest rates of Red Lightning Ambushes of any areas surrounding my village." said Ashei.

"Now, it doesn't sound very pleasant." said Link as they rode off on Epona.

It's called "The Forest of Mudora" (Forest of Secrets) said Ashei.

Link nodded.

While traveling across Hyrule field, Ashei took her eyes off the map for a glance and saw something... "Wait Link go that way."

"Why, what is it?" Link asked but turned Epona nevertheless.

Ashei did not reply but when Link turned the wrong way she did a flip off of Epona whilst galloping and ran over to the object. She leaned over to it and picked it up. It was a piece of writing written in a strange language. She flipped it over inspecting it and noted the Hylian language on the back of it. She took it over to Link.

Link dismounted from Epona and walked over to Ashei. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I can't read it."

"Let me see' Link grabbed the tablet from Ashei and looked at it "No one uses old stone tablets like this one to write on anymore, not when we have parchment. It looks like whoever wrote on it wanted it to found." Link said, mostly to himself.

Gazing hard at the stone Ashei finally answered, "Look it's in letter format. Write here is the Dear line and down there is where they would sign it." Link put it in his pocket and Ashei continued, "It's not written in any language that I know."

By this time it was starting to get dark. The sun was just rising casting an awkward glow on something along the horizon. Link was setting up for the night so Ashei, being as stubborn as she is took it in herself and strode over to it. She saw a stone that wasn't there before. The moon was shining on it and it was glowing different colors. She noticed that the markings on the stone were Hylian ones along with a strange pair. They appeared to be the same signs that were on the letter they had found earlier.

"Hmmm I wonder what these mean." said Ashei to herself. But when she touched the strange symbols, the crescent moon on her hand started glowing and then more symbols appeared on the front and on the back of the tablet. When Ashei turned the tablet over she saw a key showing what each symbol equaled in Hylian. Then Ashei was able to decipher the tablet. It read: _"Dear Ashei and Link, you two better watch your backs. I will take you down and get the power of the 7 mountain spirits. Once I have them NO ONE will be able to stop me!! Mwahahahaha!"_

"Link, I figured out what the tablet says!" called Ashei to Link who was finishing setting up for bed.

Link read the tablet. "We better be extra careful. We don't even know who wrote this."

Ashei nodded.

"Well continue our trip in the morning now we should try to get some sleep." said Link as he and Ashei went to bed.

Link and Ashei were in their tent. Ashei tried to fall asleep but couldn't. "Link, Link are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Yeah" Link replied as he rolled over to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really I just can sleep, yeah..." she replied.

Link pulled out his Horse Call, and play a song on it.

Ashei then started to feel sleepy and fell asleep.

Link Smiled, as Ashei without knowing it moved closer to him.

Then the two fell asleep.


	7. Forest of Mudora

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.**

Forest of Mudora

By now Link, Ashei, and Epona were deep into the Forest of Mudora.

"Once we get threw this forest we'll be an an icy field." said Ashei.

Link nodded.

They came to a fork in the path.

"Go to the right." Ashei said looking at the ice map.

Link turned Epona to right. "So how long do you think it will take us to get the special weapons White Fang talked about."

"I'm not sure it all depends on things like how many times we get attacked." replied Ashei

Epona suddenly reared up almost causing Link and Ashei to fall off.

"Easy Girl" said Link to his horse.

"Look. It's a trap." said Ashei pointing to a snare trap.

Link patted Epona. "Good thing we didn't run into that trap." Link turned Epona around the trap.

"The Warriors of the Red Lightning put those traps in this forest to kill anyone who dared to enter. Even though the forest is owned by no one they act like they own it." Said Ashei bitterly.

The sun was starting to set as Link and Ashei reached a small stream.

"We should stop here for the night, hopefully we'll be out of this forest soon." said Link.

Ashei started setting up the small tent for the night. "This place used to have a lot of small stone buildings with writing on the walls telling the story of how this forest got to be known as the Forest of Mudora, but they were all almost completely destroyed during attacks form the Warriors of the Red Lighting."

Link made a fire and pulled something for Ashei and himself to eat out of a bag next to the tent.

"Once we're out of the Forest of Mudora crossing the the ice covered plain shouldn't take long at all." said Ashei as they ate.

When the finished eating the went into there tent to get some sleep.

They woke up early the next morning to continue traveling thought the forest.

"Ok so we're going north west still, right?" asked Link.

"Yup." replied Ashei.

It was extremely quiet in the forest. Everything thing in the forest was so still it was starting to make Link a little nervous.

"Don't you think it's a little to quiet?" asked Link breaking the silence.

"Yeah... Just watch out, you never know what you might find in this forest." answered Ashei quietly.

Suddenly Link and Ashei heard people running threw the forest. The next thing they knew 5 Warriors of the Red Lightning surrounded them, each warrior carried a weapon. One carried an ax, one carried a spear, one carried a dagger, one carried an odd metal rod, and the last carried a weird electric sphere.

"Your not getting out of this forest alive!" said the one with the electric sphere.

Ashei recognized the sphere, Rundey had once used one against her father and she remembered how dangerous it was and did something she thought she may later regret.

The crescent moon on her hand started glowing and with a bright flash Ashei turned in a black wolf with a crescent moon on it's forehead.

"And now the beast comes out!" said the warrior with a dagger."

Link stared in amazement at Ashei, who was now a wolf.

Ashei growled. Then she howled when she did this ice shades appeared and shot three of the warriors killing them.

Then she charged the warrior with the electric sphere and bit his neck as her claws dug into his skin.

The warrior fell to the ground dead.

Link then killed the warrior with an ax. Stabbing him in the heart with his sword.

All 5 Warriors of the Red Lightning were dead.

Ashei then turned back into a human.

Link looked over at her. "Could you please tell me what just happened?"

Ashei laughed nervously. "Sure... Sit down and I'll try to explain."

Link sat down waiting for Ashei to tell him what the hell just happened.

"That wolf spirit let's me turn into a wolf when in danger." said Ashei "I know it's a little weird... But I saw the electric sphere and decided I had to turn into a wolf to take that warrior down before he used it."

"OK I think I understand a little better now." said Link. _I wonder if I should tell her I was once a wolf..._

"We're almost out of the Forest of Mudora." said Ashei happily.

"Finally!" said Link, sick of this silent forest.

"After we get out of the forest we have to cross an icy field..." said Ashei.

"It's not the icy field of something that will try kill us right?" asked Link.

"No. It just was some of the harshest winds in world!" answered Ashei.

"Wonderful, the fun just never stops!" said Link laughing

Ashei laughed a little too.

Then Link and Ashei saw the exit of the forest.

As the exited the forest onto an icy field Epona almost fell.

"Whoa." said Link to his horse.

"I think we should walk and lead Epona with us." said Ashei.

Link nodded and they both dismounted Epona.

Then a huge gust of icy wind hit them.

"Damn it. That's cold!" said Link

"I told you! You'll get used to it!" said Ashei. "Wait till we get where the weapons are hidden that place is much colder than here."

"Like I said the fun just never stops" said Link. "What do we have to look forward to after this field?"

"A very large very fast moving river, but once we get across that we just have to climb the mountain." said Ashei.

Link nodded. "Once we reach the weapons White Fang was talking about we must hurry back to Hyrule"

Ashei nodded.

I'm Really excited about what comes next in this fanfic. Give me a few reviews and I'll have it done ASAP! I LOVE reviews, they make me write so much faster!

(Sorry for any Grammer mistakes!)


	8. Talk about Tricky

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN "The Legend of Zelda" or Anything else.**

**(But I do own the Warriors of the Red Lightning and White Fang.)**

**Talk about Tricky**

"You Okay" called Ashei as Link almost fell on the ice for the 15th time.

"Yup" said Link regaining his balance.

The winds whipping up snow made it almost impossible to see.

"I think I should turn into a wolf!" said Ashei "Then I can lead us across this place."

Link nodded and with a flash Ashei was a black wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead.

Ashei's claws made it easy for her to cross the ice but Link was struggling a bit.

Ashei heard something and started growling.

"Now what?" asked Link.

"We're what." said a all too familiar voice. It was Unali.

Ashei and Link spun around to see Unali and her dark thunder whip, with Nemil standing right next her.

Ashei barked loudly at the 2 girls.

"Oh scary" said Nemil.

Link drew his sword.

Ashei howled and ice pistils shot at Unali and Nemil.

Unali and Nemil jumped out of the way but Nemil's left arm was hit by 2 pistils.

"Ha you only hit my arm!" said Nemil. But to Nemil's horror her left arm turn blue and she couldn't move it. "What the hell did you do to my arm!" wailed Nemil!!

The crescent moon on Ashei forehead started glowing then Nemil glowed the same color. Now Nemil could hear Ashei's voice even though her mouth wasn't moving.

"_You idiot! You think my ice pistils only stabbed you!? They also cause they body part that was hit to freeze up. If you leave them in to long you whole body will be frozen." Said Ashei_

Nemil stopped glowing. She charged at Link who slashed her across the side. 

Unali cracked her whip at Ashei who easily jumped over it. But because of White Fang's amazing strength she jumped very high in the air. While she was in the air her claws started glowing and when she hit the ground it shook violently knocking Unali and Nemil off balance.

Link then used his spin attack sending the 2 girls flying. 

Unali stood and cracked her whip towards the sky and then lightning rained from the sky. 

Link and Ashei avoided the lightning as the last bolt came down.

Ashei howled sending ice pistils at Nemil.

Nemil got hit in her left leg, which soon turned blue and became unusable.

"Damn it!" cursed Nemil.

Ashei then charged Nemil. Her claws dug into Nemil's chest and her fangs snapped Nemil's neck.

Nemil was dead.

Unali watched in horror and then realized she was all alone.

Link attacked Unali but with a snap of her figures Unali was gone with a bolt of lightning.

"That witch got away." growled Link.

A low growl was Ashei response. Ashei gave a sharp bark, telling Link to get Epona and follow her.

A few hours later they had to stop to eat and sleep. 

Link tied up Epona and set up the tent.

When they finished eating they crawled into the tent to sleep.

Link shivered. 

Ashei lifted her head, then got up on her 4 paws and walked over to Link. She laid down right next to Link and licked his face before drifting off to sleep.

Link smiled.

When the 2 woke they packed up their stuff, Link untied Epona and they continued their journey. 

Ashei could hear rushing water and perked up. She barked excitedly.

"Are we almost to the river" called Link who was by now very sick and tired of walking on ice.

Ashei nodded.

Soon they came to a very wide, very cold, river with an awfully fast current.

"So how are we supposed to cross this." said Link.

Ashei appeared to be deep in thought.

Link tried to use his Claw Shot but all it did was break off a piece of ice from the land on the other side of the river. "Damn ice" muttered Link.

Ashei had an idea. She touched her front right paw to the river and a part of the river froze.

Link, Ashei and Epona rushed over the ice not knowing how long it would hold.

Then Link saw it. The mountain on top of which the ancient weapons White Fang spoke of were.

It was a very tall mountain coated in the thing Link though he would die if he had to cross anymore of it. Ice. 

"Oh boy. **Talk about Tricky** this is going to be fun." said Link.

Ashei used the same magic she used on Nemil so Link could hear her voice. "_This is the ancient mountain. On the other side of it on a lower mountain is my village. You'll have to leave Epona hear at the bottom of the mountain, It would be way to hard for her to climb _up."

Link tied Epona to a large shard of ice at the bottom of the mountain.

Now they could start there climb up this mountain of ancient secrets. Little did they know what they would discover, about the 7 mountain spirits and each other. 

xxWhiteFangxx: YAY! I finished another chapter! I really hurt myself so now I have a lot of time to write!


	9. Climbing Secrets

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN "The Legend of Zelda" or anything else.**

**(But I do own the Warriors of the Red Lightning and White Fang.)**

**Climbing up Secrets**

Ashei's claws dug deep into the ice as she and Link scaled the mountain.

"Ugh, could this mountain get any steeper." said Link pulling himself onto a ledge of ice.

Ashei barked in response. She turned to look at a bush.

Link looked at her puzzled. Ashei definitely smelt human blood on the bush, but what human other than Link and herself(if you even consider her a human right now.) would come up on this mountain. Little did they know what great importance this bloody bush would have later on their journey.

Ashei decided that maybe she was mistaken and it wasn't human blood, and an animal had got cut on its thorns or something. So she kept walking and Link followed.

Ashei stopped and scratched at the ground a about 50ft farther up the hill. She smelled it again the same blood. But still she decided they better keep moving.

Link yawned. "I hope it's not too much longer to the top of this mountain seeing as there is no safe place to stop to rest."

About another 65ft up the mountain Ashei froze. She smelled it again, now she was sure something was very wrong. There shouldn't be anyone else up here. She turn to Link and barked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Threw her special magic wolf ability she told him: "_Link something is very wrong. I've smelt the same __**human **__blood in three different places along our trip now. At first I thought I may have been wrong and it maybe animal blood, but after smelling it three different times now I'm positive it's human blood, yeah. No one should be up here other than us. This mountain is a holy place no one who is not been invited by White Fang should even be able to find this place."  
__"_So something is going on that shouldn't be_." _said Link.

Ashei nodded.

Finally they reached the top of the mountain.

"_The rest of the journey is fairly easy. Once we get to my village which is just down the other side of this mountain there is a secret passage that leads to the tops of the mountain the weapons are on." _

Link smiled finally things were becoming a little easier.

Ashei growled and let out a loud bark.

"Now what!?" muttered Link.

Ashei used her powers to send a message to the hiding human: "_Come out right now, or you'll force me to **hunt you down!**" _

Slowly Unali came out from behind a large rock. Ashei instantly notice Unali had blood gushing from her right side. The same blood she smelled on the mountain!

_When Link attacked her right before she disappeared Unali didn't totally avoid being hit. Thought Ashei._

"Why and how are you here?" yelled Link at Unali.

"Rundey sent me here to stop you two from getting whatever it is you think you can use to defeat him.

"_Your alone and wounded, how do you expect to beat us?" asked Ashei again using her wolf powers._

"Hahaha, with the secret weapon Rundey gave me." Unali smirked. "Let's just say my whip is super charged." Unali swung her metal rod the lightning coming out of it forming the whip.

Ashei quickly noticed the lightning that made up the whip was Rundey's special lightning.

Unali cracked her whip at Link. Ashei jumped in the way of the whip. The whip sent her flying to the ground badly burned. She did not move from the cold ground.

Link was enraged. He attacked Unali avoiding the cracks from her whips. Link slashed her multiple times and then stabbed her threw her heart. Unali dropped dead.

Link ran over to the black wolf that laid on the cold ground. He dropped to his knees next to her. "Ashei wake up!" He said shaking her. Ashei looked back at him her eyes showed she was in great pain. "Ashei are you alright, can you get up?" She just stared at him taking deep labored breaths. Link felt himself start to tear up, Ashei appeared to be dying. She tried to lift her head but couldn't. "Please give me some sign of what's wrong!" Ashei was to weak to use her powers to talk to Link or to change into a human so Link understand her. Link was now crying.

"Calm down boy, I can help" said a strange voice.

Link turned around, and saw a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Anari, Ashei's father." replied Anari

Anari sat down next to Ashei. He began healing her, with special healing abilities he had been gifted with because of his spirit animal. "She'll be alright, just let her rest here for a little while."

"Thank you so much for helping me and Ashei." said Link.

Anari started to walk away.

"Wait were are you going?" asked Link.

"I have something I have to take care of, but I'll see you around Link." replied Anari still walking away.

"Wait... How did you know my name?" asked Link, but he knew Anari had not heard him.

Early the next morning Link woke up and checked on Ashei. To his amazement all her wounds her healed.

Ashei woke up and saw Link checking to see if she was ok. She barked happily and licked his face.

Link laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around her neck! "I'm so glad your ok!"

Ashei got up and they started to get going on their trip.

Soon they reached Ashei's village.

A bunch of people came out to see Link and Ashei walk threw the village. The people cheered for the two, they all hope and prayed that today Link and Ashei would get what they needed to defeat Rundey and bring the Warriors of the Red Lightning down once and for all.

Ashei led Link threw a secret passage.

Soon they would be at the holding place of the sacred weapons.


	10. Finally We Hold The Weapons

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.**

**(But I do own White Fang the Warriors of the Red Lightning.)**

**Finally We Hold the Weapons**

Ashei led Link threw the passage way.

The passage way was full of ice, and it lead right threw the mountain to its top.

"So the top of this mountain is where the weapons are?" said Link

Ashei nodded.

When they reached the top of the mountain Link was shocked. There was a huge chamber made out of ice. Link tried to open the huge doors but found he could not. Ashei sighed. Then the crescent moon on her forehead started glowing and the doors flew open.

"Wow" was all Link had to say as the enter a huge room where 2 beautiful weapons sat in silver and gold cases.

Ashei turned back into her human form. "This place is amazing..."

Link nodded.

The two walk up to the two cases and opened them. In one cases sat a beautifully hand-made bow with a quiver full of arrows. Then other held an amazing well crafted sword.

"You can take the sword Link, I want the bow." said Ashei putting on the quiver and picking up the bow.

"Okay." replied Link picking up the sword, as he picked it up he felt a strange charge of energy flow threw him.

"Now we have to get back to Zelda as fast as possible." said Ashei.

Link nodded. "Let's go!"

The two hurried back threw secret passage, and down the mountain. They made it back to where Link had left Epona. Link and Ashei jumped and Epona and took off toward Castle Town.

When they got to the river Ashei froze the river using White Fang's powers so they could walk Epona across it.

Then they entered the Forest of Mudora.

"I really hate this place!" said Link glancing around nervously.

"Hmm I can't really blame you." said Ashei. "This place just has a creepy empty feeling about it."

Link nodded. "I hope we get to Zelda in time."  
"Stop thinking like that Link your making me jumpy." said Ashei.

"You Jumpy, I think this is a first." said Link chuckling.

"Shut up, and watch where your going." said Ashei smiling a little.

Link smiled to himself.

They traveled threw the empty forest. The normal deadly silence was only broken by clip clop of Epona's hooves.

3 and a half days later Link and Ashei reached Hyrule field.

"We're almost there!" said Link happily.

Then they reached the east gate of Castle Town. They dismounted Epona and hurried to the Castle and quickly made there way to Zelda's throne room.

"Zelda! Pant pant, we've got the weapons" said Link as he and Ashei entered the throne room.  
Zelda jumped up from her throne. "That's wonderful! Are you two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine." said Ashei.

Link nodded in agreement.

They heard a violent rumbling and the castle shook, this was followed by a violent cracking sound and the rumble of thunder.

Link, Zelda, and Ashei looked out the window, and what they saw would not be good for Hyrule.

What they saw was a huge army of Warriors of the Red Lightning attacking Castle Town.

The Hylian army was making a lame attempt at trying to hold off the violent army.

Link and Ashei rushed outside.

Link drew the magical sword, and slashed a near by Warrior of the Red Lightning. To his surprise the blade not only sliced but it released huge amounts of energy from the mountain spirits.

Ashei shot an arrow at a warrior and dropped him dead.

The fight raged on. The Hylian soldiers were dropping like flies. The fight seem like it would never end as the number of warriors that had invaded Hyrule seemed to have barely decreased since the fight started. Rundey rode on a large gray horse with his magical battle ax.  
Zelda watched in horror from the castle as more Hylian soldiers fell.

Link kept fight with the enchanted sword but he had been cut in the arm and side by a warrior of the Red Lightning. There seemed to be way to many.

Rundey charged Link but the attack failed when a huge gust of icy wind whipped in front of Rundey's horse spooking it. The wind continued to move threw the large mass of fighting people, trapping warriors of the Red Lightning in small twisters ripping them apart. The wind was being caused by White Fang. Finally the Warriors of the Red Lightnings numbers seemed to be dropping.

Ashei had only a few magical arrows left. She shot one at a warrior general dropping him dead off his horse. When she had used up all her arrows she turned into a wolf. She bit and slashed at any warrior who dared come close to her.  
At last only Rundey remained from the Warriors of the Red Lightning.

"Give up you lost, your the only one left from your army!" said Link to Rundey.

Rundey smiled darkly. "So what none of you can kill me." His ax turned from glowing with red sparks to being completely covered by black lightning. He swung his ax huge bolts of black lightning struck builds knocking them down or doing horrible damage.

Neither Link nor Ashei could get anywhere near Rundey as long as he had that dark magic flowing threw his ax.

Then something that hadn't happened in many many years happened in a burst of Light White Fang appeared, not as a spirit but he was actually standing there between Rundey and Link and Ashei.

"It's over Rundey, you evil rein has come to an end." growled White Fang. White Fang let out a huge howl causing Rundey's horse to throw him.

Rundey hit the ground hard, but quickly began backing away trying desperately to escape from White Fang.

But it was no use. White Fang showed his dagger sharp teeth as he approached Rundey.

Rundey tried to stop White Fang with the black lightning but it had not effect on the magnificent beast in front of him.

Then with one swift movement White Fang killed Rundey. The wolf turned to Link and Ashei the white fur on his muzzle stained with blood. "It finally over children. Rundey and his dark magic are dead never to bother anyone again." said White Fang walking over to Link and Ashei calmly.

Zelda came out of her castle to see White Fang standing with Link and Ashei. She saw many Hylian soldiers had died, but a few lived and started to walk out from their hiding places. "Is it over?" asked Zelda shakily.  
White Fang nodded. "All is well now princess, but I am sorry for the loses your kingdom has suffered."

**The Next Chapter is the Last one! Sorry this took so long!**


	11. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING ELSE! (But I do own White Fang the Wolf and the Warriors of the Red Lightning.)**

_**Finally it is Over**_

At Last the Fight was over. The streets had been cleared and scrubbed, and Castle Town was decorated for a big calibration that Zelda was holding to celebrate Hyrule's victory. Everybody cheered as Zelda finished her speech and then announced, "And now people of Hyrule witness the beast who defeated Rundey!"  
White Fang stepped forward while the people cheered, his white coat shone brightly dazzling the people.

"Now everyone enjoy the celebration." said Zelda.

People were dancing and cheering all threw the town.

Ashei was talking to White Fang when Link walked over to them.  
White Fang took one step back to let Link know he could speak.

"So Ashei have you decided if your staying in Hyrule or going home?" asked Link.

"Well my dad and I decided that we should stay here in Hyrule, but take regular visits to our home to make sure everything thing is ok." replied Ashei smiling.

Link hugged her. "Wait, you found your dad?"

Ashei nodded "He was helping during the whole fight and we never even noticed."

Link smiled at her and gave her an other hug.  
White Fang gave a wolfy smile. "I'll be staying with Ashei to, but as a spirit of course."  
Link turned to the wolf. "Why can't you stay like this."

White Fang sighed. "Only when I am _truly _needed can I be in my physical form."

Then White Fang let out a long happy howl well Link kissed Ashei.


End file.
